Magma Cube (Super Smash Mobs)
The Magma Cube is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It's a gem kit that requires 5000 Gems to purchase, along with the Snowman. Stats Damage: 5.0 (Below Average) (8.0 at maximum) Armor: 5.0 (Average) (4.0 when given) (Full Chain Armor without Leggings) Knock-back Taken: 175% (Light Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.35 (Above Average) Attributes Magma Cube is a mob which has somewhat above average stats in-game. Magma Cube has 3 skills, Magma Blast, Flame Dash, and Fuel the Fire. Magma Blast does very high knock-back and will do good damage upon impact. Flame Dash is a very good horizontal recovery move and does damage and knockback if impacting against an enemy. If it hasn't grown at all, Magma Cube's hitbox is extremely small, almost unhittable. It also has extremely high health regeneration. Magma Cube has good escapability, but lacks in combat capabilities. Magma Cube lacks KO and Killing Power in game and is mostly only viable for hit-and-run tactics. Magma Cube starts with a lower Damage stat of 5, making melee combat disadvantageous. The only effective way to physically kill mobs is to grow and do more melee damage, which ruins its smaller size advantage. Overall, Magma Cube has problems in direct combat, but its fast health regeneration, great recovery, and high escapability help Magma Cube to stay alive for a long time. Magma Cube lacks reliable kill moves and cannot win in terms of firepower, but it can escape and recover lost health easily. Moveset Magma Cube is equipped with an Axe, Shovel, and a Compass. Axe Move - Magma Blast , Right Click the axe to shoot out a large fireball (which resembles the fireballs launched by ghasts) which deals damage and massive vertical knock-back in a small explosive radius. Upon direct impact, the fireball sets the target on fire for several seconds. Upon launching the fireball, the user is launched in the opposite direction the fireball is fired towards, allowing the magma cube to use Magma Blast as an effective recovery move. The projectile can be deflected (just like a ghast's fireball) using left click and can be launched back at the magma cube, dealing damage. Somewhat impractical for edge-guarding. Spade Move - Flame Dash , Right Click the Spade and you'll be invincible while continuously dashing in a burst of fire particles. This continues until you stop or the ability ends. Right Click the Spade again to end Flame Dash earlier. At the end, you create a small fiery explosion. As it does moderate damage when exploding near an enemy, it serves as a horizontal recovery move and is considered one of the best recovery moves in-game. Passive - Fuel the Fire When you kill/KO a mob, you grow and deal 1 more damage, and 15% less knock-back dealt. The hitbox grows along with the Magma Cube, making it susceptible to combo attacks. It has a maximum of 3 stacks, doing 3 more damage and 45% less knock-back dealt. However, the Magma Cube will be huge, with a huge hitbox to match. Smash Ability - Meteor Shower When used, it create a tons of amount of Fireball strike to used area. Fireballs deal massive damage and knockback. However, the fireballs only strike near the used area, so it can be easily dodged. Trivia * Despite Magma Cubes only having 3 sizes without commands in normal Minecraft, in Super Smash Mobs they have 4. Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Kits